Christmas Present
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: What would you do if the most cutest spy you know said your just another person?
1. Chapter 1

I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. It felt like we were the only ones standing there in the dark, cold forest. But I know we weren't. I knew that my school, my home, my sisterhood was only a mile or so away.

He sighed and put his hands deep in his jacket pockets, his gaze never wavering. I wanted to reach out. To touch his arm but I didn't dare, because he seemed on guard. Like he was going to get attacked any minute. So I just stood there, hands clasped together to keep them warm.

He shifted his weight and I knew that he was about to talk. He was going to explain why he had me out here in the cold whilst my friends sat in the warm dining hall.

His gaze went to the floor but I just kept looking at him. He seemed to compose himself as he looked back up. No emotion was on his face.

"I know your feelings, Gallagher girl." He as if it was a fact and he were just reading from a textbook. "I kissed you. But that doesn't mean anything. You're just another person on another mission"

I felt sick. I felt like someone had just punched my gut with all their might. My body language never portrayed that though. Zach just stood there watching me. What he would have seen was my mouth open slightly and blink, slowly. I must not have moved for a while because he just turned and walked away.

I felt numb. I knew that because I would have noticed the snow falling around me.

**~XxX~**

I didn't pay attention in class. I didn't pay attention to my friends. I didn't pay attention to anything. As much as I tried to forget it, I couldn't. It was too hard. When my mind did get distracted it always wondered back to Zach. My heart ached every time.

For a Gallagher girl this was not acceptable

For a spy this was dangerous.

For a girl this was much worse.

I didn't like this. This feeling. I didn't want it. I wanted to be anything but me right now. I hadn't cried. I hadn't spoken. I hadn't done anything.

**~XxX~**

Christmas came around the school quickly. That's what everyone was saying anyway. I didn't really notice. I didn't really care. I was sat in our room staring out the window at nothing in particular. Perhaps the snow falling.

"Cam," my best friend said. "We had mail today. This came for you." Bex placed the small box on top off a blanket that covered my lap. I didn't look at her but I knew she left the room after that. My friends had insisted that they stay with me in the mansion over the Christmas period when they knew that I wasn't leaving. I loved my friend really, I did. But these days I didn't have the heart to talk.

After a while I noticed that I had been tapping the box gently with my index finger. I looked at it. The box was small, square, wrapped in white paper with my name written on it. I felt under the box to undo the paper and felt the leather box. A jeweller's box. I wanted to open it but I had a feeling who I knew it was off. The Z on the back on the paper didn't help that fact either. So I placed it on the table, tucked myself in under my covers and fell asleep. And for the first time for what felt like forever I had a pleasant dream.

**Authors note: Thank you for reading **** this is my first Gallagher girls fan fiction. I know it's short. I know it sad but I wanted to do it like that. But I don't know if I should continue or just leave it as a one-shot as it is. Tell me in a review please? (Wow… that sounds greedy... sorry ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Wow, I did not expect that. I put the story on before I went to bed and when I checked in the morning I had 8 reviews and 3 followers. I was jumping up and down the whole day. So as most people who reviewed said that they wanted me to continue I will. But if I get writers block (you'll know because I won't update) then please either virtually slap me and lock me in my room until I do it or some encouragement. I'm jabbering so I'm going to stop typing now ^_^. Thank you again.**

I watched the snow fall gently to the ground as I sat in the window of my mum's office. She was stroking my hair gently as we sat in the silence. After my sleep I felt better. Maybe it was just a good night sleep that I need to put my emotions back together.

I smiled to myself. I loved this moment. The quietness. The warmth. The safeness I felt with my mother. But as a spy knows, moments never last. The hand was gone from my hair. She hugged me close like I was about to leave for a long time.

"It's going to be okay Cammie," my mother whispered. "I know it will." She let go off me to cook our usual Sunday meal. I watched her. She seemed like a normal mum. But that's not always the case.

**~XxX~**

The next day my friends and I were getting ready to go into Town. I've felt better than I have had been for weeks.

I was looking forward to this. It was a chance for me to get out. To be with my friends.

I was just hoping I wouldn't bump into anyone. Especially boys.

**~XxX~**

After the movie had finished we came out laughing, still quoting lines from the film.

"Then when he…" she couldn't finish because she was laughing too much. I whipped my eyes of the tears that had fallen.

"I'm just going to get myself a drink," I said "Want anything?" the all shock their heads so I headed off to off-licence and brought myself a bottle of water.

On the way out the door I bumped into someone. He was tall. I looked up at him.

"Sorry, my fault." I said and moved around him. I didn't look back as I headed to my friend but I knew that Zach watched me as I walked away.

**~xXx~**

**Zach's POV**

She just walked right past me. Not a second glance. Nothing. She looked happy.

It could have been a cover. Every spy has a cover.

Saying what I had said to Cammie had broken my heart. But I couldn't show it. Couldn't allow it to be shown. It would have been too dangerous. And most of all, I couldn't put Cammie in danger, again.

It took all my will not to run to her, to hold her close and say that I'll never let her go again. But I held back. Knowing that she was better off without me.

**A/N: I know it's short. But I like them this short. So I hoped you like the second chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: first of all. Wow. I did not expect so many views. Thanks guys **** so here is another chapter. Enjoy. **

"I got eyeball." I heard Bex say.

"Bex," I said. "I don't think there was a need. We already discussed who's who." I rolled my eyes and continued walking through the street. I brought a newspaper from the nearby store and pulled my coat tighter. A cold winter's breeze blew against me. A light snow fall came but I didn't have time to marvel at it.

I went into the only café in town and ordered hot chocolate and looked out the window. I couldn't recognise myself. The girl looking back had short light brown hair that was in loose curls, deep blue eyes and a nose that was slightly long. Even though the wig itched and the contacts were on the uncomfortable side I couldn't help but smile at Macey's work.

Staying in the mansion with 4 girls in spy training it's hard for my mother to keep a secret. So out of our pure curious minds we tailed her. My mum is the best spy ever (I'm sure that's written down somewhere) we knew that it would be hard. So far, it's easy.

We knew that she was meeting someone at 12:45 in this café. By my internal clock I guessed it was 12:40. I took my coat off and placed it neatly on the back of the chair and smiled to the waitress who brought me my drink and placed it in front of me. I took it in both hands absorbing the warmth and taking a sip before placing it back down and get the newspaper out just as two people walked in.

I kept my hands busy, flipping through the newspaper. Doing a crossword puzzle when it comes up and sipping my drink, only looking up now and then to look outside the window. I could see them out the corner of my eye and threw the reflection on the window.

The Man my mum was with didn't look over 30. He had an average build, short brown hair and brown eyes. Even though there was a possibility he could be wearing a disguise he looked totally normal. The perfect pavement artist. I could only make out some of what they were saying because of the hushed tones, but it was still audible.

"… then what do you propose we do? The threat…" I could hear my mother say. He sighed.

"…forever. We just have to wait and see what happens."

"I can't wait forever." My mother sounded angry. "That will put my school in danger. I can't allow that."

"There are wanted people here, if they make a move we follow." He said in his deep voice. He sounded completely calm.

"Just like your chess game. We the black pieces whilst they are the white." I had my head down reading the newspaper but I heard the chair scrap across the floor and the door open and close.

"I'm following her through the town" I heard Macey say.

"I've got watch on her from the tower" Bex said. So I waited. 1 minute. 2 minutes. I finished my drink, left the money on the table, put my coat on, picked up the newspaper and walked out of the café. I went the long way back to school. Thinking over what I had heard, and what I understood.

Gallagher academy has a new threat.


	4. Chapter 4

The box was cold and smooth beneath my hands. I held it in front of me, turning it and I examined it. It was leather; it was approximately 9cm each way and could possibly hold anything. I sat up from my bed and put it on the small table beside me.

The spy in me pretty much got over Zach. The girl in me was still heartbroken that she was just tossed aside like a ragdoll. But I couldn't think about it. From what we knew Gallagher academy was in danger, again. Only this time we didn't have any clue who this threat could be. It could be anyone.

"Cam, it's time for lunch. Are you coming?" Bex said as she poked her head around the door. I nodded and followed her down.

**~XxX~**

**Zach's POV**

I've been tailing him for 3 hours and he hasn't done anything unusual. He entered a café with a woman who exited 10 minutes after. He then proceeded to walk around Roseville as if it was his regular day off. Considering that I had kept a close watch on him for 6 months I knew that that wasn't the case.

He was a workaholic and did nothing without reason. If I was in his position and new to the town, I would memorise every street, every ally, every shop and every tiny little detail. And that's exactly what he did. He never went down the same street twice, never gone anywhere where he had previously been until he'd seen it all; taken in all the sights and all the smells this small town had to offer.

After he did all this he got in his car and drove to the next town over and book a hotel. I didn't dare to follow him any more for the day

I went into the café and ordered a coffee and waited as I went through everything that had happened these last few hours.

He entered the café with a woman. Who was she? She was in her late 30's at least. She looked beautiful, flawless, she walked with grace but her eyes never stopped checking, looking when she walked. There was only one person I knew that did that. And that was Headmistress Morgan. I replayed the scene

He and she enter the café, they talk she leaves, a regular pedestrian leaves then he does. Something's missing. I replayed it again and again until I noticed the window where the woman with short brown hair sat reading her newspaper. Before leaving she held a hand to her ear, her lips moved but it seemed that no one had heard her. She hadn't taken her phone out so it couldn't have been a call. She took her hand from her ear, paid, then left in the same direction as Rachel.

She was trained she knew that she had to wait awhile before following her. She was tailing Rachel Morgan.

**A/N: Shortest chapter yet? Of course. Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story every time I look and check on Fan Fiction I'm jumping for joy because of how many views it has. Thank you again **


	5. Chapter 5

I racked my brain trying to find answers. The Circle couldn't be the threat again could it? If they were I really didn't want to think about it. The man didn't seem to be part of anything big. Wait, why was I thinking of him as the bad guy? He and my mother had talked to each other. And she trusted him enough to go without backup. But I can't shake the feeling that he can't be trusted.

I realised I had been fiddling with something whilst I was thinking. It was the box, again. I don't even know why I kept it in the room. I don't know why I kept it at all. I was nothing to him, so why did he give me this. Zach is full of secrets that I want to know, but he would never tell me anything. Maybe because he knew that I'd be gone soon enough.

My fingers touched my lips softly. I traced where his lips had been. I could still feel his warmth and his kindness. I could still feel him. I opened the box slowly. What sat neatly in it was an oval locket with "Cammie" engraved on the front. I took it out of the box and placed it carefully in my hand. It was so light, so delicate that I immediately wanted to put it back in the box and not touch it again, but I didn't. I kept it in my hand looking at it.

Zach, the boy who told me I was just another person, brought me a necklace with my name engraved on it. Nothing confuses me but right then I felt like the most confused person alive. He had said that but sent this. He sent me a locket. Locket… I opened it to find a small piece of paper inside. I opened it up. The only thing on it was a time.

4:15pm –Z

Just a time and his initial in the hand writing I've seen only a few times before. Zach wanted to meet me. Again I was confused, or maybe I was still confused and hadn't got around the fact that he wanted to see me (And got me the most expensive piece of jewellery I've ever seen!). But there wasn't a location. No indication of where he would be at that time.

I didn't want to go but at the same time I did. I wanted to get answers that I wasn't sure I'm ready to hear. What I really wanted was for Zach to tell me the truth. It dawned on me that if he had been waiting, in Roseville, at this time everyday then he would have had to been in town, all day every day.

And just like that my mind clicked. I had a plan, and I don't think Zach would like it.

**~XxX~**

I was him, sitting on his own on a bench, in the centre of town looking harmless. I smiled to myself as I walked through town. The cold wind brushed past me making my wig trail a bit behind me. I wore the same coat as before too, just to make sure that I was right that he saw me like this. I acted as if I was being paranoid, looking behind me, changing direction suddenly, and stopping to look where I was then finally moving down a narrower street that branched off.

I knew I got his intention because I could hear footsteps behind me and see his reflection in an empty shop window. I went down an ally and stop in the middle of it. I heard footsteps stop at the end of the ally.

I turned to face him. It was too dark to see my face clearly from where he was. So I lowered my voice and said.

"I hear your waiting for someone. How long has it been? 2 weeks now?" I tilted my head to the side and smirked. He seemed to take a step back but didn't respond. I stepped forward into his view even more so that my face was visible. I was still smirking when I said.

"Hello Zach."

He looked scared and a little bit shocked. Good, because now I have the upper hand.

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't upload earlier. I was at a family meal and didn't have time till now. So what you think? A little twist, a bit of romance? Well I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

Spy's should never get confident, because over confidence makes you sloppy. And in that moment I was over confident, because the next thing I knew I was slammed into the wall looking straight at Zach. I just stared at him not doing anything.

"Why were you following Rachel?"

"We were curious to see who she was meeting. Bex and Macey were there, in town, and Liz was waiting back at the mansion." He looked at me not knowing what to think. Then he let me go and took a step back.

I put my hand in my coat pocket, feeling the tiny locket that lay inside.

"You really know how to get into trouble don't you Gallagher girl?" I didn't say anything, didn't look at him. I just stood there. I pulled the locket out and held it in my hand.

"Why did you send me this Zach?" my voice was barely a whisper yet it felt like I was shouting. He out his hands deep in his pocket and leaned against the opposite wall.

"Cammie, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't want to put you in danger." His voice was low and soft.

"How can I trust you Zach? You've never fully told me the truth before. Why now?"

He reached for my hand, grasped it gently in his. Even though the wind was blowing against us but he felt warm. But all I could do was look into his eyes.

"Because I've always trusted you, please trust me now?" and I did. The spy in me was shouting to ignore him, to run away and never see him again, but the girl was welcoming him with open arms. He took the locket from my hand and placed it around my neck as he fastened it at the back. His hands lingered but he moved away to face me again.

I hugged him. Out of all the things I could do in the world (which was a lot.) I hugged him. And he hugged me. Pulling me close as if to say he would never let me go again, and I didn't want him to.

"Zach, can't you stay for the rest of the school year?" I could feel his head shake as if to say no. I stepped back from him. "At least say for the rest of winter with us." He smiled slightly.

"Okay, only for the winter." We turned to walk back to the town centre. Mr Solomon taught us to notice things, and that's what I did. I noticed that there was a man sitting on a bench with a baseball cap on backwards and a blue jacket whilst reading a newspaper but earlier he was buying coffee whilst wearing a winter coat. I looked at Zach who nodded and we split off. I walked around the square and Zach walked into a shop. I walked around trying to look as busy I can. He stayed close but not to close. I was getting worried because he was tailing me, not Zach. I had to lose him otherwise I couldn't get back to school.

I used every trick I knew to try and get him off me. When I thought it was clear I headed up the long stretch of road that lead to the Gallagher Academy.

I didn't get to half way before someone covered my mouth with their hands and pulled me into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to grasp the person who had hold of me but they expected it and countered. Their grip loosened just enough for me to pull away and turn to see their face. In a Gallagher academy we are taught not to get caught off guard. At that moment I was caught off guard. Really, I wasn't expecting Joe Solomon to be standing there in the shadows, and all I could do was stare at him.

"Cammie, please close your mouth." So I did, but all I could do was wonder why he was here, at Christmas, before school started again.

"Mr Solomon," I seemed to consider what I said next. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you cammie."

"Okay then, why did you pull me into the shadows?" He didn't answer me; if he was he was considering what to say for a long time. I didn't press.

"Can I go back now then?"

"No, because it's in Code black" i must have opened my mouth again because Joe rolled his eyes.

"How? I know how they happen but… why?" he shrugged and kicked the ground. "Liz, Macey, Bex and Rachel are in there still, and we can't get in" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they are alright, I mean Mum and Bex are in there" he seemed to smile at that.

"Where's Zach? I thought he would be with you."

"There was a tail so Zach and I split to see who it was following. It was following me." IF he was proud that I lost a tail then he didn't show it, he just looked at me with concern. He could also be busy looking at where the noise a moment ago came from. I felt a hand go around my shoulder and I could have dodged or done something to the person if I hadn't been staring at Zach who was hold my shoulder tight so I didn't move.

"Hello Joe." He said looking at him. Mr Solomon nodded and gave up with the noise because I think it must have been Zach, but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched, like the tail from town was still on us. Zach seemed to sense this as he squeezed my shoulder slightly whilst the corners of his lips went up slightly.

"So," Zach said looking between me and Joe. "How we going to break into Gallagher Academy?"

**A/N: I know its short, I know it's been like… 3 day overdue, but it's here and isn't it better late than never? So tell me what you think in the reviews and how YOU would break into Gallagher Academy in a Code Black**.


	8. Chapter 8

I had cobwebs in my hair and dust stains in my clothes that wouldn't ever come out. I know these passageways haven't been used in like… a year but that doesn't mean that every single spider has to make its home.

"You know Mrs Morgan," Joe Solomon said from behind. "When Gallagher academy returns back to normal, this passage way needs to be sealed up."

"Well, Mr Solomon. If this passage was blocked up then we wouldn't be able to get into the school would we?" I said with a grin on my face. I might get in trouble for talking to Joe like that but at that moment I didn't care.

I placed a hand on the wall when we were at the end but I instantly regretted it as a spider crawled up my arm and I had to flick it away. When I looked to the side Zach grinned slightly and helped me open the passageway which led into the hall of history.

The halls were eerily quiet and dark. The siren for the code black had gone off but the protection still stood. My own heart beat was too loud in the silence so I started walking, hearing my feet make the slightest of noise on the floor seemed to calm me, if only for a little while. As we reached my mother's office I knocked on the door the noise echoing. I opened the door and stared at my mother who looked at me with a really surprised look plastered on her face. My roommates Liz, Bex and Macey had their arms crossed over their chest staring with raised eyebrows.

"Hey," I said. "Sorry to drop in unexpectedly." I smiles awkwardly trying to make the mood light but I guess it did nothing. Zach and Mr Solomon entered the office and closed the door behind them. Joe went over to my mother and Zach and I sat down with my friends. Macey crossed her perfect legs over each other and let her arms go down to her side and leaned into the couch.

"So," she said "The cobwebs still a continuing look with you or is it a new trend I haven't seen yet?" I quickly put a hand on my hair to try getting all the cobwebs out when another spider decided to crawl onto my arm and I couldn't help myself, I jumped and nearly screamed like the girl I was.

"So," my mother said after a while. We all turned to look at her. I may not have mentioned this before but my mother IS THE BEST SPY EVER. So I didn't surprise me after she said "I guess you were the one to overhear my conversation whilst reading the daily local newspaper whilst drinking hot chocolate and waiting exactly 2 minutes before walking out of the café and following me back here"

I couldn't do anything but bow my head slightly and nod. She smiled slightly.

"Then that just makes what I'm going to say shorter and easier."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I didn't know what to do next before Christmas and for Christmas I had books which I'm still currently reading (The Iron Fey series. If you have not read them I suggest you go read them… like now) but I wanted to update before New Year. I'm also thinking off doing a Fan fiction for the iron fey series so if I do this will be updated less, but I don't know if I am yet as I don't have a story only 2 lines for the opening and some back story. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed your Christmas and Happy New Year **** review and tell me what you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

"So let me get this right" I heard Bex say, for the tenth time already. "This guy, who we don't know, wants to get rid of Gallagher Academy because he saw Zach's mother, and thought we were all the same as her?"

"Yes, Rebecca. That is still correct."

"The guys a lunatic" Macy said from the sofa. "Honestly, who would think that?"

"A lot of people do Macy. He is just the first to take action"

"Like a chess game" I murmured but mum heard it and smiled slightly. Liz had put the paper down on the table and looked at us. Where she got the paper and pen I don't know.

"So," Liz started. "How do we find out who he is? How do we get him? How do we …" she didn't get to finish because we all shouted "Liz!"

"There will be no 'we' Elizabeth. You girls can't do anything. They want the Gallagher students; you can't be in danger again."

"But mum, we HAVE to do something. You can't really expect us to just sit here and watch!" I said, not really meaning to shout but ended up shouting anyway.

"Enough, Cameron. You will do nothing and I expect you to follow orders. Now leave." She looked down at her paper work and shifter through files. A few seconds later I opened the door and walked into the hallway my best friends following me. I glanced back at them and saw Bex and Macy deep in conversation grinning at each other whilst Liz was vigorously writing. I sighed and shook my head, knowing full well what we were discussing tonight.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short; I wanted to do at least one more chapter no matter how short before I do something else. I might not return to this awhile because I wanted to start another Fan fiction for "The Iron Fey" So please Review and tell what you'd like to see? Thank for reading and keep following to see when the next chapter is **


	10. Chapter 10

Bex was literally buzzing with excitement when we entered our room. Macey was grinning and Liz looked like she was planning 1000 different possibilities in her head all at once whilst cross checking them. Out of all 4 of us I felt the least excited about planning something forbidden. As I sat on my bed, I leaned against the headboard and figured the locket around my neck. I looked out the window and day dreamed. Mostly about Zach and every time he was close. I sighed and relaxed into my memories.

I didn't know how long had past but the room felt silent so I opened my eyes. I heard someone clear their throat so I turned. All 3 of my best friends were staring at me.

"Yes sleeping beauty. Sorry but your prince got lost so we had to wake you up."

"I wasn't sleeping," I replied to Bex. "I was day dreaming with my eyes closed." She shook her head and turned her attention back to the paper scattered around my roommates. I edged myself off the bed to join them.

"So," Bex started. "As the rest of us haven't seen the guy that was with your mother, care to share details on his appearance?" I replayed the scene in my head. I was reading the newspaper, keeping an eye on the door. My mother entered with the man behind her.

"He was in his later 20's early 30's. Average build, short brown hair and brown eyes." I recalled Jo's first lesson. Notice things. I played and played the whole café scene in my head. Their convocation.

"He liked chess. Mum talked about another of his chess games." There was something else I was missing. Every time I thought I had it, it seemed to slip away. So when I imagined the scene again I focused on him. Body language, eye movements, facial expressions. Anything. His walk, it seemed way too casual for someone going to discuss a threat to the school. When he was walking in, a slightly smirk never left his face. When mum's head was turned he yawned like he was just going through motions.

I looked my roommates in turn.

"He was acting like a double agent who didn't mind getting caught. Like it was a plan in his game." I sighed. I should have seen this coming really. It seemed almost inevitable something like this would happen. Just our luck eh?

"Well," Macy said. I turned my head and looked at her "Maybe we should get that boy of yours and ask him what he knows." I sighed and nodded.

"I guess we have to. We can't really tail the man if we don't know where he lives or goes during the day…" I sighed again. "Why can't we leave it guys? My mother said not to interfere, and I honestly don't want to betray her… again. And remember that summer when I ran away and came back really different? What if that happened again, to all of us?" I looked at them in turn but they all bowed their heads not daring to look in my eyes.

"Well then Gallagher girl. Me and Jo here will just have to save your girly buts if you get into trouble now wont we?" I looked up to see Jo smirking as well as Zach. My friends looked up as well but Bex just turned to me with that look like she was already planning ahead.

**A/N: So my friends… it's been awhile hasn't it? Recently I've been working on the iron fey fan fiction (check that out? Seriously Iron fey is awesome and it should be more popular, just saying.) So whilst I wait for my friend to write her chapters I'll write this story. So I have been writing longer chapters so I am capable of it I just don't actually plan this story out well. I seem to get one bit then get writers block sort off so I think that's why these chapters are short. But hopefully I can improve and have a good think about where this is going. Now I'm rambling so see you in next chapter. **** Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

That night we all sat in our room planning again, and with all 6 of us in the room it was kinda getting cramped. Not that I didn't mind, I mean I was sitting close to Zach. I sighed and put the papers I was holding down in the middle of our circle and rested my head on my hand. We only had Zach's account of what he does, and even if we do follow that who says that he won't wear a disguise.

"Guys," I finally said. They all stopped looking at the things in their hands and looked at me. "I think we should try and convince my mum to let us help her. We aren't going to find anything like this. And she can always ask for a meeting with him again. She does that and we tail again."

"She's right." Mr Solomon said after looking at me. "I like how you guys are trying to do things on your own but sometimes even the grown-ups need help." Macey, Liz and Bex seemed to sigh in unison. Bex was the first one to stand up.

"Alright, this is the one and only time that I will agree with you and go ask for help. The one and **ONLY **time…" I smiled at her as she walked out the room, everyone followed suit.

I was about to walk out the door when Zach grasped my arm turned me toward him.

"I want you to be careful, Gallagher girl. I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled slightly and looked into his eyes.

"And I want you to be careful too." He smirked and winked like he usually does and started to walk through the door.

"Zach," I called after him. He stopped and turned. "Winter is almost over, will you stay? You know, after winter?" I didn't get a replay, he just smirked again and turned and walked away leaving me alone. I sighed quietly and followed the others toward my mother's office.

This is going to be a long day; I mean first we have to convince my mother to let us help. (With Jo Solomon there I think it will be a little easier.) Then we have to wait for her to call him and arrange another meeting. (And the next part if only he agrees to it, if not we have to think of another plan) Then there is the waiting. Man I hate waiting.


End file.
